Marauder Christmas Drabbles
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: Every Christmas the Marauders experienced throughout their school lives.


**Marauders Christmas Drabbles**

**Chapter 1: First Year**

_Getting into the Christmas Spirit I decided to write Christmas drabbles for the marauders (and Lily of course). Each chapter will be a new year in the Marauders's school lives and will take place around the time of Christmas. _

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** December 1971**

"You will then pour the Valerian Spigs into the-"

*Tap tap"

Professor Slughorn stops mid-sentence and turns to face his incredibly bored class.

*Tap tap*

"Come in"

A small man with white hair enters the room with a large sheet of parchment clutched in his hand.

"Professor Flitwick is there something I can assist you with?" asks Professor Slughorn, eyebrows raised and his tone heavily suggested that he wished nothing more than for his colleague to begin a conversation with him that would delay him from teaching his class.

The students clearly agree as they are already talking as if neither teacher were present.

"I have come to take the names of the students who will not be returning home for Christmas this year. The students have been told to have this information ready."

Professor Slughorn nods and requests his students to raise their hands if they will be staying for the holidays.

Six students raised their hands.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

"James! You're staying for the break! Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asks the boy sitting on his left.

"I wasn't positive whether I was staying or not but my parents wrote my yesterday telling me they are going on holiday to Greece for the holidays." James smiles

"They're not taking you with them?" questions a small curious voice from behind James.

James turns to face Lily Evans who is sitting next to her friends Marlene and Alice.

"Nah I've already been. Decided it would be better for me if I were to stay here with these three idiots. Keep them out of trouble."

Lily smiles and returns to her work ignoring Sirius's indignant response to James's insult.

James kept his eyes on her for no more than ten seconds before swinging round to face the board again.

He ignores Sirius, Remus and Peter's excuses for not returning home. He overlooks the overbearing glare piercing into his skull from the Slytherin sitting on the opposite side or the room and James Potter begins day dreaming about Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** December 1971**

The remaining sixth and seventh years have taken full control of the Gryffindor Common Room leaving the other years to their own devices.

The three fifth years that remain went to the astronomy tower.

The fourth years left for the kitchens.

The third years decided to hide in unlocked classrooms.

The second years stayed in their dormitories.

But the first year Gryffindors, like many would assume first year students would do when spending their first Christmas in their new school.

They ran outside to play in the snow.

"We are not 'playing'" the black haired boy insisted, tightening his cloak around himself for warmth. The cloak in question was far too small for him as he had grown tall enough to be a fourth year within the past month.

"So what would you call it then?" the shaggy light-brown haired boy asked.

This green eyed boy was much smaller than the former boy and was stick thin.

This could not be said for the following dark brown haired boy.

"Why are we even bothering going out in this blasted weather anyway? It is freezing and there is no point in doing whatever it is you are planning Sirius, there never is"

This boy had evidently gained all the puppy fat the previous boy had never gained and his hair looked as if it had never been touched with a hairbrush.

"Ah but is there ever a real point to anything Peter? All of us are just walking and talking and writing each and every day waiting for something exhilarating to happen but it never does" the last boy remarks as he exits the castle, shutting the large, wooden doors with an echoing bang

"Whoops" the boy grimaces following the bang but continues walking with his head held high as if completely innocent.

Something the woman watching from the near east tower does not fail to notice through her thick glasses. Shaking her head this professor pretends not to notice.

It is Christmas after all.

"Potter! It's about time! Where have you been?" Sirius turns mid-sentence and begins to stroll backwards grinning at the messy haired boy while continuing to speak "We assumed you had snuck off to finish your homework."

"Was finishing a letter to my parents actually." informs James "Just because I care about my education doesn't mean I wish to do my homework on Christmas Eve I'm not Lupin!" James strives carelessly through to snow to catch up with his friends.

"Hey!" Remus turns to glare at Sirius and James the latter of which is striving carelessly through the snow in a feeble attempt to catch up with his friends. "Not all of us can get perfect grades without studying!" He aims the last comment at Sirius who shrugs and mutters something about his "good genes"

They continue stumbling through the piles of snow until they get to their tree.

It is a large, oak tree that is free of any leaves at this time of year.

The four friends had discovered it back in October and had been venturing out to escape school life several times a week ever since.

Remus turns, "Peter? Blankets please?"

Peter's eyes widen and he frantically looks through his carrier bag, "Emm"

"You didn't forget the blankets did you Peter?" James groans

"Well….I fear I may have misplaced them"

"Oh for god's sake Peter!"

Peter winches at the force of Sirius's yell

"I'm sorry but they were heavy I must have put them down to take when I was about to leave but…I forgot."

"We have magic Peter. We can transform large items into the size and weight of a galleon!" James clenchs his fists in annoyance. Peter was a good friend but sometimes…

"ANYWAY let's not let Peter and his increasing habit of forgetting things get in the way of our Christmas spirit!" Sirius grins

"But how are we supposed to sit down without blankets?" Peter asks fighting with his cloak

"Well we can't exactly make snow angels while lying on a blanket now can we?" Sirius's grin widens until the others worry it will break his face.

With that the eleven year old jumps on the thick blanket of sheer white snow and soon the three other grinning boys join him.

Ten minutes later a soft teasing voice calls to them

"Enjoying yourselves?"

Four heads pop up from the snow and whirl their heads around widely searching for the source of their intrusion.

James is the first to spot Lily Evans, bundled in her hat, gloves and scarf standing In front of her four peers with a cheeky smile on her face and her eyebrows raised in question.

Before James can think of a suitable response Sirius is quick to reply

"Of course we are Miss. Evans it is Christmas after all! What better way to spend the night before the festive holiday of joy and love than to spend it with your friends in the glorious snow?" Sirius throws himself back on the snow again.

"Ah that is true Sirius" Lily says with laughter in her voice "And you are out here making…snow angels?" Her voice rises in a teasing manor as she ends her sentence and causes Sirius to frown.

"Snow angels? I will have you know that we are strong masculine boys" Lily casts a fleeting glance at Peter who is dreamily playing with the snow as if it were sand on a beach and doubts the truth in Sirius's words "and we do not make" Sirius tone turns to one of pure disgust "snow angels"

"What are those then?" the flame haired girl points to the angel like imprints in the snow that have been created all around the tree.

"Those-Those are snow…monsters! Deadly snow monsters that is what they are! If you dare imply they are angels again Lily Evans you shall find yourself in immense peril!"

She blinks

"It is true!"

The sparking green eyes are once again hidden from view for a brief second.

"I will cast an evil curse right now that will bring them to life and it will do anything I command!"

"Sirius if you had an evil monster that would do as you commanded you would not waste your time harming Lily Evans, no offence Lily," Remus amends sending Lily a gentle smile

"None taken" mutters Lily quietly

"Instead you would order this 'monster' to get you food. You would demand that all the teachers give you no homework and no exams for the rest of your life. You would-"

"Alright I think we all get the message thanks Remus" Sirius says sarcastically

"You doing anything today Lily?" asks James

"I just went to see the lake glazed over with ice it looks lovely. I'm off to see Severus now, like you said Sirius spend Christmas with your friends and that"

James nods but can't help but feel a small bit disappointed "Oh alright then"

Lily smiles at him, "I better be off then. I'll see you guys later, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Remus, Sirius and Peter chime never looking away from the snow castle they are creating

"Merry Christmas Lily" James wishes tenderly watching the girl run towards the castle with her flaming red hair bouncing behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading <em>

_Please favourite, follow and review 3 _

_xTeam Mockingjayx_


End file.
